


Dirty Pop

by SmolderingFlame



Series: South Park Through the Decades [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: 2000s, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Bottom Stan Marsh, Celebrities, Comedy, Crack, Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Music, Musicians, Out of Character, Paparazzi, Pop Culture, Pop star, Pretty Boys, Recreational Drug Use, Rock and Roll, Romance, Top Craig Tucker, Top Kyle Broflovski, Vanity, diva stan marsh, fingerbang (the band), randy is an awful manager and father, randy is lorde, stan is a spoiled brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: It's the year 2000 and Fingerbang is making waves as a boy band phenomenon. This of course is led by Stan Marsh, son of famous singer Lorde (Randy Marsh). Everything looks like it's going Stan's way, just how the bratty pop star likes it, but, when he runs into his ex-lover, Craig Tucker, at the MTV Music Awards he's quickly reminded that just like the music industry his love life has never been simple.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/David Rodriguez, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Series: South Park Through the Decades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624957
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Larger Than Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've uploaded and taken this story down and uploaded and taken this story down because of some things I wanted to change! But I'm pretty happy with it now! I really really hope you guys all enjoy it! If you like it and want to see it continue please leave a comment or kudos to let me know. If you have anything you want to see in it let me know!
> 
> comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_ _  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_

_(Larger Than Life: The Backstreet Boys)_

****

**2000**

Ever since Stan Marsh could remember he always wanted to be a musician. He had vivid memories of singing into a hairbrush when he was in elementary school and wanting to perform in the school talent shows. Unlike a lot of other kids who had dreams of being a musician, Stan already had an in. His father, Randy Marsh, had once been a rather big star himself, having gone under the pseudo name Lorde. He had been quite popular but that was long ago, now, the man was producing other musicians.

That was how Stan found himself in the mess he was in today.

Just like how Stan had always dreamed of being a musician Randy always wanted his son to be a star and he was going to make that happen, any way possible.

Randy had quickly enrolled his son into dance classes, singing lessons, instrument lessons, even beauty pageants! Needless to say with all of that and the money that was being poured in, it was only a matter of time.

Stan wasn’t sure when Fingerbang was actually formed, he would guess around 1996. His father had come up with the idea, a boy band, a boy band would be a great money making machine, and, a great jumping off start for Stan. Sure, there were three other boys in the band, but Stan, he was still the star, he was the frontrunner, he was the one everyone wanted.

After awhile stuff like that started to get to your head.

Stan’s mother would blame his father for what he turned into after Fingerbang became a success. The sweet boy who once sang John Denver songs into his hairbrush had turned into a self obsessed diva.

Stan’s behavior was well known even with the other members of the band. Though the boys had all been friends since they were rather young dealing with Stan could be a trial. Take for example tonight, tonight was the MTV Awards and Fingerbang was going to be performing along with being nominated for best new album.

“Ugh, I hate this outfit.” Stan said, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked good as always, slim and lithe figure with a bit of curve and muscle to it, plump backside, big blue eyes, luscious lips, and soft dark hair. Yep, he checked out, but, these pants who the hell thought these pants were a good idea!?

“Something the matter, Stan?” A redhead asked wearing a white outfit too, though, a bit more modest. He smiled a little and gently bumped the brunette’s shoulder.

“Just the fact these outfits are the fucking worst.” Stan said, looking over at the taller man and flashing him a small smile. “I hate the pants. I hate wearing white, I thought everyone knew that?” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s your gripe with these things? Honestly, to me, they’re way too tight. I mean, I get the whole sex appeal thing, but, this is like…testicle crushing. I thought you were usually the one who wore the tight pants.” Kyle pointed out, raising a brow as a blond walked over to them, moving to pull them both into a hug.

“Tight pants best are the best part of any outfit. That’s what brings in all the girls and the guys.” Kenny pointed out, before looking at the brunette. “Having a tantrum again? Your daddy was the one who picked these out, blame him.” He said, before turning his attention to Kyle. “Well, David will appreciate you in testicle crushing pants, just think about the positives.” He pointed out, causing Kyle to roll his eyes.

“I’ve been on like three dates with the guy doesn’t make us anything serious.” Kyle said with a sigh.

“Still more serious than anything Stan or I have had for awhile. I mean since…” Kenny countered before cutting himself off when he saw blue eyes glaring at him. “I mean, it makes sense for me, I’m a slut, as for Stan, he just thinks he’s too good for everyone.” He teased, letting go of the other two and focusing on himself in the mirror. He moved to straighten the jacket he was wearing and glanced over as Stan fiddled with the white crop top he was sporting.

“That’s not true I just haven’t been with anyone I can see myself actually standing for more than one date.” Stan said, before glancing over at the blond. “Besides, I have more offers than you, so more to weed out.” He said with a smile.

“Uh-huh, that must be it.” Kenny said, sounding more amused than anything. He knew how to deal with Stan’s diva attitude. It was pretty common trope when it came to boy band dynamics. They of course had the bad boy, which would be him, naturally. Kyle was the sweet and sensitive one, though, that boy had the worst temper out of all of them. Stan was the pretty one, though that beauty was not completely natural. Then there was Eric Cartman…he wasn’t entirely sure where he fit in when it came to them but…he was there…

Actually…where was that fat piece of shit?

“Anyone seen fatass? Kenny asked raising a brow as the other two band members shook their heads.

“He better show up soon, we’re do on stage in like fifteen minutes.” Kyle said with a sigh.

With that the dressing room doors opened up and a rather pudgy brunette dressed in all white came in. “Gahs! I have some news.” He said, rushing over to the other three. “We’re not going on first!”

That news made Stan’s blue eyes go wide. “What!? What do you mean we’re not going on first, we always go on first.” Stan said. “Does my father know about this?”

“I don’t know what the hell your drunk ass daddy knows Marsh I just know that I saw the lineup and we aren’t going on first.” Cartman sneered.

“Well, who is going on before us?” Kyle asked.

Cartman sighed and looked over at Stan, his expression going from a sneer to a look of frustration. “Oh, you’ll love this, it’s Crimson Dawn.” He said. “You know, Craig, the guy Stan was spreading his legs for until he dumped him.”

Kyle bit his lower lip when Cartman mentioned Craig. That was something they didn’t really discuss. The breakup had been beyond messy (and public) and Stan was high strung enough as it was. The look on Stan’s face was telling enough.

“Where did you find out about this?” Stan asked, his eyes narrowing a bit.

“From your ex boy toy, he was looking as unwashed as ever. Their dressing room is right down the hall from ours. I ran into him looking for the snack table.” Cartman said.

Stan looked like he was about to say something but instead he took his headset off and placed it down.

“Where are you going?” Kyle asked, letting out a sigh.

“I’m going to go see what the fuck is going on.” Stan snapped, not even waiting to hear what anyone had to say about any of this.

~*~*~*~

“We’re going on first.” A disheveled brunette said simply, his voice deep and nasally. “Make sure everything is tuned and ready to go.” He added, running fingers through his dark locks. His band looked about as scruffy as he did, all of them just wearing jeans and t-shirts, not coordinated in any way.

“How did you swing that Craig? I thought plastic boys were on first.” Clyde asked, making sure his guitar was tuned, brushing long chestnut bangs out of his face.

“They were, but, now they’re not.” Craig said with a shrug. “It didn’t make any sense for them to go before us. They got so much shit they need to tear down after they’re done it would make the whole show fall behind schedule.” He said, looking over at his bass player who was just shaking his head. “What?”

“Nothing, just kinda funny is all.” Token said, looking down at his bass before looking back up at their lead singer. “I mean…considering the bad blood you have with them…specifically with Stan Marsh.” He said, laughing a little when he saw Craig’s face just slightly distort in disgust.

“This has nothing to do with Stan.” Craig snapped, resting a hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble covering his chin. “It wasn’t my decision; it was the show organizers call.” He added. “I have no doubt Stan is pissed off about this, but, wasn’t my fault.” He said, moving to plop down on the couch.

“What were you thinking in the first place when you dated that…bimbo?” Tweek, the drummer for the band asked, his hand shaking a little as he took a sip of coffee.

“He was thinking with his dick.” Clyde quipped, laughing a little when Craig gave him a dry and unimpressed look. “See, that’s how you know it’s true, look at how pissed he is.” He said, laughing a bit more. Though Craig’s face had barely changed those who knew him well enough could see the subtle difference.

“Shut the fuck up Clyde.” Craig snapped, not in the mood to talk about his ex. The whole thing had been such a whirlwind. “Listen, just be happy we’re going on first and get your shit together.” He said.

There was silence for a moment before a sharp knock could be heard ringing through the room. The band members looked at each other before Tweek sighed and stood up.

“I guess I’ll get that.” He said, noticing Craig had gone to look over their set list. For someone who was so free when it came to his creativity Craig was also very strict on himself as an artist. Everything had to be just perfect when he performed. Tweek shook his head and moved to open the door, green eyes going wide when he saw who was standing there.

“Stan…” Tweek managed to say. He knew exactly why the brunette was here. He wanted to yell at someone over the lineup. He couldn’t help but take in the pop star’s appearance. Yes, he was pretty and put together as he always was, almost looking unnatural. His teeth were too white, his lips were too full, his skin too airbrushed. He quickly got out of his thoughts when the brunette glared at him, hands on his hips.

“I want to talk to Craig.” Stan said, lips pursed, scanning the room for his ex-lover.

“Stan…” Craig said, frowning as he put his notebook down and went over to the door. “It’s been awhile.” He said, watching as the pretty brunette crossed his arms over his chest.

“I wish it were longer. I’m only here to ask why the fuck you’re going on before us.” Stan snapped. “I don’t play second to anyone.” He added.

“Believe it or not, I had nothing to do with this, so, why don’t you go yell at someone who gives a shit.” Craig said, moving to gently push Tweek out of the way so he was standing in front of the other musician.

“I’m suppose to believe that? You are not only performing during this show but also up for best new album? How stupid do you think I am?” Stan asked.

“Pretty stupid.” Clyde said from his spot on the couch.

“Fuck off.” Stan snapped back, rolling his eyes before focusing back on Craig.

“I forgot how much of a mouth you had on you. You look so sweet but talk like a damn sailor when you open your mouth.” Craig said. “I didn’t change the lineup. Believe me, the last thing I would want to do is do something to cause you to come caterwaul at me. Now why don’t you go finish airbrushing your face and I can finish getting ready to actually perform music.”

“Are you saying I don’t perform?” Stan asked with a frown.

“No, I’m not saying that. You perform, that’s all you do is perform.” Craig pointed out. “You’re not an artist Stan you’re a doll that goes up there and dances and lip syncs to songs someone else has written for you. The fact that you and your manufactured band are up for best new album is laughable and shows what a joke this whole industry is.”

Stan was quiet for a moment, his mouth hanging open, gapping like a fish. It took him a few moments to collect himself before he was able to be properly outraged. “You act like you’re so much better than me and Fingerbang. You always had a rather high opinion of yourself. Maybe I’d respect what you say more if you took a shower and actually changed your clothes!” He snapped, moving to pick up a plastic cup that was sitting on a nearby table and threw it at the man. “Pig!”

Craig managed to dodge the cup before stepping closer to the pop star. “Still as volatile as ever I see.” He quipped before looking down at the smaller brunette. “Well, this was fun, but we have to get on stage…you know…before you. I hope you’ll enjoy the performance.” He said, closing the door in Stan’s face, hearing the other singer scream obscenities at him. 


	2. Everything to Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Stan find themselves back in each others lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun fic that kinda fell in the waysides of my writing portfolio. I wanted to add another chapter to show it off and see if people would like for it to be continued.
> 
> Not gonna lie bratty pop star Stan and stoic rocker craig is fun as heck to write!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

_“You do what you do_ _  
You say what you say  
You try to be everything to everyone  
You know all the right people  
You play all the right games  
You always try to be  
Everything to everyone”_

_(Everything to Everyone by Everclear)_

“Are you going to do something about this!? You have to do something about this! I always go on FIRST!”

Randy Marsh sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as his son went on some kind of tirade even though the show as going to be starting in fifteen minutes. Well, he couldn’t exactly say he was surprised this was happening, Stan knew how to throw a good bitch fit. He stood up from his chair and went over to the brunette.

“Stan, it’s the fucking MTV Music Awards, it’s not the Grammys, don’t freak out so much about it.” Randy said, moving to shake his head. “It’s not worth getting all upset; you’re ruining your makeup.” He said, moving to touch Stan’s cheek and wipe off some airbrushed foundation that came off. “You’re wearing white; you wanna get this shit all over your outfit?”

“Who cares, it’s white, I hate wearing white.” Stan grumbled, slapping his father’s hand away and moving to touch it himself and seeing some makeup on his finger. Fuck!

“Well, you’re just gonna have to deal with it. Now, instead of screaming at me about things I can’t control go fix your face so you don’t look like shit on stage.” Randy snapped. “You’re going on second just make sure you outshine those Crimson Dawn fuckers. I still can’t believe you dated that little prick, Craig Tucker. That was bad for your image, especially getting dumped by him.” He grumbled.

Stan actually looked hurt for a second when his father brought up Craig dumping him, but, he quickly managed to slip his mask back on and snort, crossing his arms over his chest. “He didn’t dump me, I left him, there was only so much BO and flannel I could take.” He snapped, taking in a deep breath.

“Yeah, yeah, who cares how it ended, it’s done, and that’s good. Now, go fix yourself up. The song you guys are singing is one that you main.” Randy said, pointing to the door and back towards the dressing rooms. 

“Whatever.” Stan said, complete with an eye roll as he made his way out of the green room and back to the dressing room where his band mates were waiting. He promptly ignored all of them when they asked what was going on and moved instead to get the attention of one of the makeup artists.

“My foundation is melting off of me, what kind of cheap garbage did you use on me? My skin is sensitive, I better not break out. Fix it, now.” Stan demanded, pointing to his cheek.

The poor makeup artist sighed and nodded her head, getting the airbrush ready so she could reapply.

Kyle could tell Stan was not in a good mood, he seemed more combative than normal. He sighed and went over to the brunette. They had been best friends since they were kids, sometimes, he was the only one who could actually get to the real Stan Marsh, the one that existed before Randy had ruined him.

“So…what’s going on?” Kyle decided to ask.

“My makeup got smudged, what do you think is going on!?” Stan snapped, looking at himself in the mirror as he was touched up.

“I meant…what’s going on with the lineup?” Kyle added, trying to keep his voice steady. Last thing any of them needed was a blow up right before they got on stage.

“We got fucked over.” Stan said, watching as the makeup artist finished up with his cheek. He continued peering in the mirror for a moment before turning to look at the trio. “My father talked to the show organizers but they didn’t budge, so, we have to go on after Crimson Dawn.” He said, before resting his hands on his hips. “So, that means we need to outshine them in every single way possible.”

“Seeing Craig again really got you all riled up, huh?” Kenny quipped, only to get shot a glare by Stan.

“It has nothing to do with Craig!” Stan snapped, obviously having enough talk about his ex-lover. “It’s the principle of the thing!”

Cartman snorted. “Oh please Stan, don’t pretend you know what principle even means.” He said only to get elbowed by Kyle.

“It’s going to be fine Stan. We’ll get up there and do our thing and people will love it.” Kyle tried to assure. He looked up at the clock and handed Stan his headset. “So take a few calming breaths and get it together, because, we need to get out there.” He instructed.

Instead of continuing his tantrum Stan snatched the headset and put it on, adjusting it to his liking. He gave himself one last look in the mirror, gave his trademark pouty face he used on stage, and straightened his crop top. “Let’s go.” He said, watching as Kenny and Cartman made their way out.

Stan found himself walking next to Kyle. Instead of focusing on all his issues before the show, he could transfer on Kyle’s. “So, looking forward to seeing David here?” He asked, smiling a little. “Please tell me you finally slept with him. He’s so cute. If you wouldn’t have gotten to him I would have sunk my claws into him myself.”

Kyle blushed a bit. Honestly he hated talking about his personal life even to Stan. “I am looking forward to seeing him, we’re going to go out after the show, as for us getting…intimate…well…” He trailed off only to nod his head to confirm any suspicion.

Stan smiled. “Good for you, so tell me, was he big? I bet he was big.” He said, causing Kyle to go even redder.

“Now that I’m not going to tell you.” Kyle said simply.

“You’re no fun.” Stan said before pursing his lips. He was quickly brought out of teasing Kyle when he saw Crimson Dawn walking in front of them, looking like they were getting ready to perform. “I mean I told you how small Craig was.” He cooed, loud enough so his ex could hear him as they walked by.

Craig rolled his eyes and moved to fall into step with Stan and Kyle.

“Huh, that’s interesting to hear, might just be because you’re so stretched out by the time I got to you.” Craig said with a shrug, managing a small smirk when he saw Stan’s blue eyes go wide in outrage. He then looked over at Kyle and managed an actual smile. “Nice to see you again Kyle, hope you’re doing well.” He said before going to catch up with the rest of Crimson Dawn.

Kyle gave a small wave and looked over at Stan who was already fuming. Well, this was going to be an evening… Maybe he could just sit next to David instead of Fingerbang. Since they were going to be performing they would have to wait in the wings for Crimson Dawn to finish their set.

~*~*~*~

The crowd was cheering, the lights were on, the stage was set, and the cameras were rolling. The show had begun and a pretty girl with long wavy locks wearing a short denim mini dress came onto the stage, waving to the crowd.

“Hey everyone! It’s me, Bebe Stevens, and I want to welcome you all to the biggest night of the year, the MTV Music Awards!” She cooed into her mic. “We wanted to start the show off with a big bang! So opening up the show up is award winning rock band that has taken the world by storm. Give it up for Best Album nominee, Crimson Dawn performing their song, ‘Everything to Everyone’!”

With that the blond stepped aside and the members of Crimson Dawn came onto the stage, their instruments in hand. Tweek got behind his drum set and Clyde and Token got on the sides of Craig, who was now in front of a mic stand.

“I just want to say that awards shows like this are pointless and take away from real artists trying to share their creations with the world.” Craig said in his usual stoic and nasally voice. He couldn’t help but look over in the wings and see Stan glaring and pouting at him. Well, at least he got that he was talking about him. It was a shame really. Stan was talented, he had a beautiful voice and he knew how to play several instruments. The fact he was reduced to a dancing doll thanks to his money grubbing father was depressing. He use to tell Stan he was more than a pretty face but lately the other brunette was proving him wrong.

He sighed, feeling a little bad the song he had picked out to sing was one he had written about his ex after a nasty fight they had. But, it was what it was, and he stood by the words he wrote down.

Besides he and Stan were in the past. That’s what he had to keep telling himself when a particular memory popped up in his head.

_“He threw my song away… He said it wouldn’t sell any records…that I need to focus on being the face and let others write the music. I worked for months on it…”_

Goddammit now was not the time to get sentimental.

He could hear Tweek starting the beat with the drums and soon enough Token and Clyde were joining in. Craig leaned in close to the mic and started to sing.

_“You put yourself in stupid places_ _  
Yes I think you know it's true  
Situations where it's easy to look down on you  
I think you like to be the victim  
I think you like to be in pain  
I think you make yourself a victim  
Almost every single day”_

Craig couldn’t help but glance back at the wings, watching as Stan’s cheeks grew red in anger.

_“You say they taught you how to read and write_ _  
They taught you how to count  
I say they taught you how to buy and sell  
Your own body by the pound  
I think you like to be their simple toy  
I think you love to play the clown  
I think you are blind to the fact  
That the hand you hold  
Is the hand that holds you down”_

As he sang he looked out into the crowd and saw them screaming in joy. This wasn’t a new song, they had come out with this song right after his breakup with Stan that was over a year ago. Honestly he had been surprised a song he wrote out of anger and frustration had become so popular. It also wasn’t a secret who this song was about. Though he had never came out and said it was about Stan it seemed people had more or less figured it out.

_“You jump through the big hoop_ _  
You play all the right games  
You try to be  
Everything to everyone”_

When the song finished up the crowd burst into cheers and Craig just gave a small wave in exchange. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and took in a deep breath.

When Bebe came back on stage and thanked them for performing they started to exit the stage, Fingerbang still waiting in the wings.

“Hey, he sang that song he wrote about you.” Kenny said, sounding rather amused. He knew it wasn’t exactly smart to antagonize Stan right before a performance, but, he couldn’t help it!

Stan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Craig who was still on the stage. He decided not to say anything, his blue eyes focused on Crimson Dawn as they started making their way off of the stage and towards the back. He knew everyone was expecting to pop off at the rock star, but, instead, he played it surprisingly cool. He brushed his bangs to the side and adjusted his headset. He managed to give Craig a side eye before looking back at his band mates.

“Well, are you ready? We have a show to put on.” Stan said simply, plastering on his best smile when Bebe called out for Fingerbang. 

~*~*~*~

Craig yawned a bit as he got to his hotel room, a suite at the Ritz Carlton. Today had been a good day. Their performance had been praised and they had even beat out Fingerbang for album of the year. He didn’t really care, the gold trophy placed aside on a table in his room. Part of him wished he could have seen Stan’s face when they won, another part felt bad for him, he could only imagine what his shitty ass father and manager had to say.

Whatever, it didn’t really matter.

Token, Tweek, and Clyde had all went out to party, but, he was beat, he just wanted some time to himself. Honestly, he wasn’t a big party person, or even a big people person. He was happiest either alone or with just a few other people surrounding him. He loved his career and he loved his music, but the constant hounding by people drove him crazy.

He moved to plop down on the large bed in the room and took off his hat, throwing it aside. This was great. He was alone, he was going to watch some TV, maybe get some room service, and go to sleep.

Well, that had been the plan until he heard a knock on his door.

Craig let out a groan and stood up, trudging towards the door. Thanks to the security the Ritz had it couldn’t just be some random fan. If anything it was probably just Clyde trying to get him to go out with them.

He opened the door and to his surprise he didn’t see Clyde, or any other member of Crimson Dawn, he saw Stan Marsh. The pop star was dressed in one of those Juicy Couture velour tracksuits and a Von Dutch hat, expensive sunglasses hiding his blue eyes.

“Stan? What are you doing here? How did you even know where I was staying?” Craig asked, watching as the smaller brunette made his way into the room.

“I’m staying at the same hotel, as for how I found you, I just asked, it’s really that easy, Craig.” Stan said. “As for what I’m doing here I just wanted to ask where the fuck do you get off?”

Craig just sighed. “Really? You really had to come here and bitch at me? I’m not in the mood for this, Stan.”

“I don’t care if you’re in the mood for this, where do you get off taking my spot in the lineup and then sing that…shitty song about me!?” Stan cried out. “We have barely spoken to each other in like a year and now all of the sudden you’re coming for me?”

“I’m not coming for you Stan. I told you that lineup was not my decision and the song was one they requested, I know you really love yourself, but, not everything is about you.” Craig snapped.

“I know not everything is about me! Stop putting words in my mouth! You always do this!” Stan snapped back.

“And you always do this! You throw tantrums Stan. I know you don’t like anyone knowing, but, you’re twenty six, not six, you can’t throw a fit whenever you don’t get your way.” Craig said, letting out a groan and pulling the other vocalist into his room, closing the door. Last thing he needed was for someone to see them screaming at each other.

It was at that time Craig noticed something. He reached out to grab the designer sunglasses off the brunette’s face and found his red eyes were red and full of tears. He sighed and put them aside. “Your dad yell at you?” He asked, already knowing the answer. “Let me guess he was pissed you didn’t win…”

Stan was quiet for a moment before swiping away some tears. “Yeah…he was pissed… My ex-boyfriend’s shitty band took home best album over me…and Fingerbang… It’s my fault… I’m the lead vocalist so it all falls on my shoulders.”

“You lost one award show, who the fuck cares, it doesn’t matter. Don’t you guys still sell shit tons of albums?” Craig pointed out. “You need to stop obsessing over being perfect, you’ll never be good enough for him Stan.”

Stan sniffled a little. “You don’t understand I have to be perfect, like, that’s who I am!” He said, moving to plop down on the couch that was in Craig’s suite.

Craig moved to sit down next to his ex. “Why don’t you tell me why you really came here?”

Stan was quiet for a moment. “I came here to tell you, you’re a pompous douchebag, but…I also came here because you’re the only one I’ve ever confided in. I mean…I’ve talked to Kyle but not as much as I did with you…when we were together…” He sighed a little. “He told me I was getting too fat and my voice is starting to go…”

“You know that’s not true, Stan.” Craig said. “You’re not fat, you’re not ugly, you’re voice still sounds beautiful, he’s just a fucking asshole.”

Stan laughed a little. “You always did make me feel better…”

Craig couldn’t help but feel that small smile tug at his heart strings. This was the Stan he had fallen in love with, the one that could be sweet and just wanted someone to love him. He moved to pick up the phone next to him. “I’m gonna order some champagne, why don’t you stay for a glass?” He offered.

~*~*~*~

A glass had quickly turned into a bottle and then another bottle. Alcohol always had the ability to loosen Craig’s tongue, and, lower his inhibitions. Maybe that’s how he found his arms wrapped around his ex, how they had moved from the couch to the bed. Though he was not a fan of Stan’s bratty attitude he would never deny he thought the pop singer was hot as fuck. Good god he was hot… He found something so damn sexy about a bubblegum pink Barbie doll with big blue eyes wrapped up in his arms, letting him corrupt him…

“Craig…” Stan mewled as he felt lips on his neck, equally as drunk as the taller brunette. “Mmm, I missed this, missed being in your arms.” He purred, running fingers over the various tattoos on the man’s forearms.

“I missed having you in my arms.” Craig slurred back. “Seeing you again made me all worked up.” He added, resting his hands on Stan’s hips.

“You always worked me up.” Stan said, licking his plump lips. “Only man that really ever satisfied me…”

“Let me satisfy you again then, huh?” Craig offered, leaning over to finish his glass of champagne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Crimson Dawn sings is Everything to Everyone by Everclear, one of my favorite songs by said band :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1vQJFF2TKQ

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy bratty diva Stan Marsh because he is very fun to write!
> 
> Each character is loosely based off popular celebs from the 90s and 2000s so look out for references!


End file.
